The Social Network
by amxxnda
Summary: Imagine if they had a social network.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Rose peeked around the room. She could hear the snoring of Yang from the other side of the room and Weiss' sleep-talking. She checked the time and noticed it was a little past midnight. She reached under her pillow to bring out her laptop. She pressed the power button and the holographic screen started up.

Ruby wasn't the type of person who was 100% tech savvy, despite customizing and building Crescent Rose. Opening the browser, Ruby typed in the address to one of the more popular social networking sites recently. It was called Remnan.t.

A bunch of guys from a team that was called Rooster Teeth had created this so-called social networking site so that most people communicating from different parts of Remnant would be able to communicate easier without having to go to the communications towers. At first, Ruby had no idea how the whole website worked. Yang had helped her a few weeks earlier register on the site and taught her some do's and don'ts; which included not giving her password out to anyone or talking to strangers. When Ruby first started using this new site, she was surprised to see that some of her friends had already registered and wasted no time in adding them. Weiss had taken a few days to consider whether to accept Ruby's friend request but finally gave in when Ruby said she'd start posting embarrassing stuff about Weiss (who knew Ruby had it in her).

* * *

**Ruby Rose:** Can't sleep. Yang's snoring again.  
Like - Comment

Jaune Arc: Cover your ears.  
Like

Ruby Rose: Jaune aren't you supposed to be asleep?  
Like

Jaune Arc: Aren't you supposed to be asleep?  
Like

Ruby Rose: I just posted I couldn't sleep.  
Like

Professor Ozpin: Both of you need to rest now. You both have a test tomorrow.  
_Jaune Arc likes this - _Like

* * *

**Weiss Schnee:** I had to go looking for Blake Belladonna for 12 hours. #WhatAreFriendsFor  
_Lie Ren, Blake Belladonna and 10 others like this_  
Like - Comment

Pyrrha Nikos: We're glad to know she's alright.  
_Weiss Schnee likes this - _Like

Weiss Schnee: But still, it was 12 precious hours, and it gave me a lot of time to think about, you know.  
Like

Pyrrha Nikos: That's good that you remain friends.  
Like

Weiss Schnee: I guess.  
Like

Jaune Arc: Are you guys talking about Blake being a faunus?  
Like

Pyrrha Nikos: Jaune! D:  
Like

Weiss Schnee: You dunce!  
_Jaune Arc likes this - _Like

Jaune Arc: Was that supposed to be a secret?  
Like

Blake Belladonna: =_=  
_Sun Wukong likes this_ \- Like

* * *

**Nora Valkyrie:** I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!  
_Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos and 4 others like this. _  
Like - Comment

* * *

**Lie Ren:** Libraries are meant for reading.  
_Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and 3 others like this_  
Like - Comment

Yang Xiao Long: Pfft! Reading is soooo boring. :P  
Like

Ruby Rose: Ren, you should come play Remnant with us!  
_Yang Xiao Long likes this_ \- Like

Lie Ren: I'd rather not Ruby.  
Like

Ruby Rose: Eh? But why not? D: Remnant is a fun game!  
Like

Yang Xiao Long: Come on Ren!  
Like

Lie Ren: I guess I can give it a try.  
_Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long likes this_ \- Like

* * *

**Yang Xiao Long:** I can't believe that Lie Ren won at Remnant! I will not forget this declaration of war!  
_Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and 18 others like this._  
Like - Comment

Ruby Rose: Calm down Yang, it's just a game.  
_Lie Ren likes this_ \- Like

Yang Xiao Long: He's the second person I've lost to...  
Like

Ruby Rose: I'm guessing Neptune was your first huh?  
_Neptune Vasilias and Jaune Arc likes this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: First what? ;)  
Like

Yang Xiao Long: Ruby what the...  
Like

Yang Xiao Long: Neptune! I still haven't forgotten!  
_Neptune Vasilias likes this_ \- Like

Ruby Rose: Forgotten what?  
_Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee likes this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: Ruby is so amusing right now.  
_Yang Xiao Long likes this_ \- Like

Ruby Rose: Wait, what? QAQ  
_Neptune Vasilias, Yang Xiao Long and 2 others like this_ \- Like

Yang Xiao Long: Nevermiiind :P  
Like

Weiss Schnee: Poor Ruby.  
_Ruby Rose_ likes this

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it sucked a bit. but I have more amusing things coming soon, in the next chapter, hopefully(?)


	2. Chapter 2

**See what happens when Sun reads Blake's favorite book. **

* * *

**Neptune Vasilias:** Big girls don't cry. Sun Wukong.  
_Sage, Scarlet and 25 others like this_.  
Like - Comment

Sage: Please make him stop.  
_Scarlet likes this_ \- Like

Scarlet: He's used up all the tissue.  
Like

Neptune Vasilias: I'm trying. Jeez, why don't you two come back and try to help him out.  
_Sun Wukong likes this_ \- Like

Scarlet: I don't get it why he's being such a crybaby over this. Man up!  
_Neptune Vasilias likes this_ \- Like

Sage: This is the leader of SSSN?  
_Neptune Vasilias, Scarlet and 6 others like this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: How could you guys be so cold towards me?  
_Blake Belladonna likes this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: Blake is reading this. LOL  
_Sage and Scarlet like this -_ Like

Sun Wukong: NEPTUNE DELETE THIS POST!  
Like

Neptune Vasilias: Never! Mwahahaha!  
_Scarlet, Sage and 3 others like this this_ \- Like

Ruby Rose: Too late Sun. Blake's been reading this the whole time.  
_Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long like this_ \- Like

Jaune Arc: It's okay Sun, I've been through the same thing since Day 1.  
Like

Pyrrha Nikos: Jaune, you've never gotten anywhere since Day 1 in the first place. Let alone talk to Weiss for more than 1 minute.  
_Sun Wukong, Weiss Schnee and 2 others like this_ \- Like

Lie Ren: Unlike Jaune, Sun's been able to atleast maintain a conversation with her.  
_Nora Valkyrie and Neptune Vasilias like this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: Why are you all reading this!?  
Like

Yang Xiao Long: It's okay Sun! Blake will come around sooner or later, right Blake?  
_Sun Wukong likes this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: Calm down man, now stop crying.  
12 people like this - Like

Sun Wukong: I am not crying!  
Blake Belladonna likes this - Like

Scarlet: Who the hell are these people!?  
_Sage likes this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: Forgive Scarlet, for he does not know what he is talking about.  
_Sun Wukong likes this_ \- Like

* * *

**Sun Wukong:** Blake Belladonna said I look good in a neck tie.  
Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and 27 others like this  
Like - Comment

Weiss Schnee: I'm still not sure about you...  
Like

Ruby Rose: Weiss. =_=  
_Sun Wukong likes this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: He keeps talking about Blake, obviously he'll post about this.  
_Sage, Sun Wukong and 4 others like this_ \- Like

Scarlet: He won't stop yapping about it.  
Like

Blake Belladonna: Don't let it get to your head.  
_Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and 3 others like this_ \- Like

* * *

**Yang Xiao Long:** Now that I realize it, what happened to Blake and Sun when she went missing for 2 days? #WhereDidTheySleep  
_Lie Ren, Jaune Arc and 30 others like this_  
Like - Comment

Ruby Rose: Now that you mention it...  
Like

Neptune Vasilias: Wait! They were together for two whole days!?  
_Jaune Arc, Yang Xiao Long and 1 other like this_ \- Like

Weiss Schnee: I never thought about this until now.  
_Neptune Vasilias likes this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: Wouldn't you like to know? ;)  
_15 people like this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: How did you not tell me?  
_Sun Wukong likes this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: It was a secret I couldn't trust with you.  
_Yang Xiao Long likes this_ \- Like

Nora Valkyrie: I'm betting they were together the entire time.  
_Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee like this_ \- Like

Lie Ren: Nora, that's pretty obvious.  
_Jaune Arc likes this_ \- Like

Nora Valkyrie: Maybe something 'happened'.  
_Neptune Vasilias, Pyrrha Nikos and 7 others like this_ \- Like

Ruby Rose: This is Blake we're talking about.  
Like

Sun Wukong: I promise, nothing happened between me and Blake.  
_Blake Belladonna likes this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: She never talked to me during the entire two days, until she opened up to me.  
_Ruby Rose and Blake Belladonna like this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: Still doesn't answer where you slept.  
_Yang Xiao Long likes this_ \- Like

Blake Belladonna: Why are you guys so interested?  
_Sun Wukong likes this_ \- Like

Yang Xiao Long: Ooh, defensive Blake.  
Like

Neptune Vasilias: So something "DID" happen? ;D  
_Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie and 2 others like this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: I wish.  
_Neptune Vasilias and Yang Xiao Long like this_ \- Like

Blake Belladonna: Stop entertaining the questions Sun!  
_Weiss Schnee likes this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: Yes dear.  
_Neptune Vasilias and Nora Valkyrie like this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: Dear. Yeaaaah. *wink wink*  
Like

Yang Xiao Long: Dear? Or Deer? Eh? #GetIt  
_Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong like this_ \- Like

* * *

**Penny:** I'm combat-ready!  
_James Ironwood, Ruby Rose and 18 others like this_  
Like - Comment

* * *

**Roman Torchwick**: Allergies from all the dust I've been stealing. #ThiefLord  
_Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and 21 others like this_  
Like - Comment

Cinder Fall: Now stop complaining Torchwick. You're doing a good job.  
_Mercury Black likes this_ \- Like

Emerald Sustrai: Yeah, without you we wouldn't have gotten so much dust.  
Like

Mercury Black: You're an inspiration to all the kids out there with a ski mask.  
_Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai and 3 others like this_ \- Like

Roman Torchwick And I still don't know the plan.  
Like

Cinder Fall: Soon, you'll know.  
_Roman Torchwick likes this_

* * *

**Blake Belladonna:** 5th time reading it - **is reading Ninjas of Love**  
_Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias and 17 others like this_  
Like - Comment

Velvet Scarlatina: I would love to borrow it some time.  
Like

Blake Belladonna: I don't think this would be your type of book though.  
_Sun Wukong likes this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: Is it a good book?  
Like

Blake Belladonna: It's a romance/thriller. Don't think you'd be into it.  
_Sun Wukong likes this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: I love books!  
Like

Neptune Vasilias: That was an obvious lie.  
_Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee like this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: No, but seriously, what's the book about?  
_Blake Belladonna likes this_ \- Like

Blake Belladonna: If you're that interested. It's about two ninjas from different clans who fall in love but their love is forbidden. So one day they go into the forest and... _read more_.  
_Sun Wukong, Neptune Vasilias and 4 others like this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: It does sound interesting.  
Like

Weiss Schnee: That was some summary.  
Like

Sun Wukong: If you've read it 5 times, then I'd like to borrow it.  
Like

Blake Belladonna: I don't think you'd be interested in this one...  
_Neptune Vasilias likes this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: I promise to read it. Can I borrow it?  
_Yang Xiao Long likes this_ \- Like

Yang Xiao Long: Let him borrow the book Blake! You're always reading it.  
_Sun Wukong likes this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: Thank you Yang.  
Like

Blake Belladonna: I guess you can borrow it...  
_Sun Wukong likes this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: Just imagine what Sun might be imagining later.  
Like

* * *

**Sun Wukong:** I'm traumatized - **just finished reading Ninjas of Love**  
_Neptune Vasilias, Cardin Winchester and 26 others like this_  
Like - Comment

Scarlet: Was that the title of the book you were reading all night?  
Like

Sun Wukong: _Blake Belladonna_! What is this!?  
_Neptune Vasilias likes this_ \- Like

Blake Belladonna: I warned you weren't going to like it. =_=  
_Yang Xiao Long and Lie Ren like this_ \- Like

Lie Ren: What even made you want to read it?  
_Neptune Vasilias like this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: You never told me the main characters were both MEN! Blake Belladonna  
_Scarlet and Blake Belladonna like this_ \- Like

Cardin Winchester: If you need a few magazines I have some here.  
_Neptune Vasilias like this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: Can I borrow?  
Like

Blake Belladonna: When I said that you wouldn't like it you should've taken that as a sign.  
_Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc like this_ \- Like

Pyrrha Nikos: Why did Sun even finish the whole book?  
_Blake Belladonna likes this_ \- Like

Neptune Vasilias: No shit...  
_Weiss Schnee likes this_ \- Like

Sage: Captain please.  
_Pyrrha Nikos, Yang Xiao Long and 5 others like this_ \- Like

Sun Wukong: ...  
_Blake Belladonna likes this_ \- Like

Blake Belladonna: Can i have my book back?  
Like

* * *

**A/N:** So I was able to type this out since yesterday all I've been doing is thesis. We all need a little entertainment from time to time. I just found mine to be playing with Sun's character all-day. R&amp;Rs are appreciated.


End file.
